To date, configurations have been loaded into configurable small control systems, in particular configurable safety switching relays, as a rule by means of software. The loading of the configuration by means of software is carried out for example via an RS232/USB connection or an Ethernet connection and is tied to a PC. The loaded configuration is mostly stored onto a storage medium that can be installed in a replaceable manner into the configurable small control system or directly into an integrated store of the configurable small control system. Moreover, if the configuration is carried out using a display, the menu structure is frequently complex and confusing.
By contrast, a method is known for example from EP 2 385 480 A1, in which data that is needed by a communication device for network access, is stored in an optical code, for example a barcode or a QR code. The communications device reads the code in by means of a camera in order to obtain network access, and decodes the data contained therein, which subsequently effects a configuration of the communications device for obtaining network access for the communications device itself.
However, carrying out such a self-configuration for a certain network access already requires a communication device with correspondingly preconfigured intelligent units, in particular a preconfigured decoder and processor, which are already capable of carrying out the appropriate processing of the data contained in the read-in optical code.
Further, methods for equipping substrates with components and/or for equipping printed circuit boards are known from DE 10 2009 042 653 A1 and DE 10 2009 043 642 A1.